Episode 2-70
Summary Agni rushes to Brilith's room, finding her asleep and otherwise fine. The guard reports that her only visitor was Agwen. Since the Fire god cannot leave Atera because of the threat to Brilith, he decides to leave the situation to Kasak to handle... who should have arrived in Kalibloom much earlier. Gandharva continues to ponder over whose side he should be on, and reminds Maruna of his past assertion that becoming enemies with "Him" would make himself an enemy of Maruna as well. After handing the gloves that Teo bought for him to Maruna, there is a sudden flash and explosion where he was just standing. In the distance, a group of magicians and fighters hiding under hoti chandra watch for the result of their attack on Gandharva and Maruna, and are disappointed that the latter is still unscathed. Asha again insists that they should retreat, and again her suggestion is rebuffed. She tries to convince Leez to leave with her, only to have the girl say that she does not want to lose this opportunity for revenge. Asha turns to look at her and notices the Sword of Return has mysteriously appeared in her hand. Claude has difficulty seeing what exactly is going on with all the explosions, and asks Yuta if their side is winning. Yuta is not sure which side he is even on. 2-70 sleeping Brilith.jpg|alive and well 2-70 Gandharva explodes.jpg|later, Gandharva RE-Leez.jpg|Whoomp there it is Currygom's comment Mr. Kasak is actually... Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Teo bought those red gloves when she saw Gandharva looking at them. Maruna is also shown wearing them in the Season 1 prologue. * There are several magicians casting hoti chandra at the same time, probably to ensure that there is never a break. * The magician who lectured Asha is a quarter, as her eye and hair colors are different. From her point of view, she and other older magicians struggled against superior suras during the Cataclysm, whereas Asha, who was only 5 at the time, must have never properly fought a superior sura. * Yuta's eyes turned blue-green at the end of the episode. Show/Hide Spoiler We later learn that Yuta can use insight when his eyes turn blue-green, though it is not clear yet what purpose they serve here. See the Notes section of Episode 2-110. * This is the last episode of Chapter 21: Frozen Tears. The title could refer to: ** Gandharva's tears from losing Teo. ** The tears cried by the Gandharva halfs as they are affected by emotional resonance. ** The tears of Shakuntala as she despairs over the fate of her clan. ** Gandharva's despair as he recalls how he lost everything. ** Ran's tears as he recalls the Cataclysm and cries for his mother. Show/Hide Spoiler Later, we also learn that he later froze his parents in a futile hope to get them revived. ** Elwin's tears as she realizes that Teo is dead. ** Agni's insight of the future Leez, who already has nothing to sustain her. ** Agni telling present Leez to let out her tears, lest she forgets how to cry altogether. ** Gandharva's literal frozen tears as he returns to human form. ** Gandharva's transcendental, Frozen Tear. ** Gandharva's despair after Maruna kills the humans, as he realizes that he cannot side with Agni. References